


Misery loves Company

by Magicandmalice



Series: Live and Learn [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry Makoto, I am sorry Nitori, I made myself sad, M/M, realizing you lost, why the hell did i write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had lost a  battle he had not even known he was in. He knew it now though, as did Nagisa, Rei, Nitori and Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery loves Company

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure where the hell this came from. I don't usually do a lot in the angst department, but apparently this decided on it's own to turn out that way. Makoto, Nitori I am so sorry boys, I promise to make it up to you though.
> 
> You can also find me here if you like http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/

He had lost.

There were many thing's that had happened in the last few hours to make this thought flash in his mind. Seeing Haru's reaction to Rin's words to Nitori, after his loss. The frantic search for Rin following that.  
The tow of them on the ground, Rin straddling Haru as he cried over the smaller male and finally that tearful hug after their win in the races.

All of these things had driven a sharp spike of pain into him deeper and deeper. Though nothing hurt as bad as the sight currently before him.

Makoto had lost a battle he had not even known he was in. He knew it now though, as did Nagisa, Rei, Nitori and Seijuurou. 

Haru and Rin had finished changing back into the t-shirt, jackets and sweat before the other 3 men had and had decided to leave first. Rin saying that the two had a few things they needed to talk over. After promising to meet the others shortly before leaving to head home, they had left.

Makoto and the other two had finished changing quickly only to run into Nitori and Seijiuurou out side who were apparently looking for Rin.

Ten minutes later had led them all back to the pool area, not trusting either of their two friends to stay out of the water. Haru simply because he was Haru and not water was safe from him and Rin because he would simply let the smaller male do as he pleased.

Stepping through those doors though the sight that greeted the stunned group had made his heart stop for a moment and jealousy like he had never known steal his breath. 

As feared they were both back in the water, fully clothed no less. But the surprise was Rin holding Haru as close to him as he could as the redhead kissed the other senseless. The moan that left Haru making it apparent to them all that water was, for once, the last thing on his mind.

As hands began wondering across wet clothing to seek the warm skin beneath, Makoto felt Nagisa drag him back out into the dim hallway with the others.

“You going to be alright?” Nagisa asked softly.

Looking at the others he took in the twin looks of concern on Nagisa and Rei's face. Seijiuurou's confusion and what seemed to be the same pain he himself was currently feeling reflected in Nitori's face. All of it made him feel a bit conflicted over what he should say.

“I... I will be. Right now though I need to leave. Nitroi come with me.” Makoto said in a raw choked voice after several silent moments. 

No protest was given by the others as he turned and headed down the hall away from them, Nitori a silent shadow at his side.

Let the other 3 deal with the two idiots in the pool for now. Nitori obviously cared for Rin the same way Makoto cared for Haru, neither of them would be good to be around tonight. Tomorrow maybe, but right now they needed to go and lick their wounds. Makoto was going to drag Nitori with him so they could vent this pain and figure out what to do next with their two friends. After all misery loves company, at least the wouldn't be alone in this.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of adding a second part to this. Anyone interested in seeing what happens with Makoto and Nitori after they left the others? Possibly waking up together the next morning?


End file.
